everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowan Jo Redford
Rowan Jo Redford, full name Rowan Joanna Crimson Redford,' '''is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Rowan is the daughter of the red queen, from Through the Looking Glass. Like most Wonderlandiars, Rowan can hear the narrators, however, this often causes her to freak over the fact that she's a fictional character and she ends up even more stressed than before. She's always liked her destiny, but never straight up loved it. Being very iffy about her destiny in the general and not really being able to make up her mind, Rowan sides with the Roybels. Character Personality * shes not nessiarcly super wonderlandy but. shes out there. * more or less aware of her surrondings, compared to the others * had a pretty easy transition in eah but generally stood out in wonderland * very over dramatic * very anyaltic * very anxious * idk what else do yall want from me * she over reacts like. all. the dang. time * not rlly confident but Appearance Rowan has long, light salmon colored hair that she normally keeps in a messy bun or braid. She has tan skin and a beauty mark under her brown, left eye. Unlike other Wonderlandiers, Rowan is taller than average, rather then shorter. Hobbies and Interest Reading Rowan is what one would consider a bookworm. Most of the time she is seen with a book in her hand or in the library looking for a book. She doesn't necessarily read for fun, however, more for knowledge. She enjoys it, since reading typically implies quietness (especially in libraries), which she simply can't get enough of. Research As stated above, Rowan doesn't red for fun, but for knowledge. She loves researching different topics, being the general nerd she is. Rowan has a desire to know everything, even though she knows she can't know everything. History TBA Chess TBA Photography TBA 60s Music or whatever the eah equivlant of the 60s was. anyway she mainly enjoys the The Whittles (the beatles apperanlty) and whatever the eah equivlant of the monkees and the beach boys are. Power and Abilities * '''Pawn Multiplication- '''TBA * '''Fourth Wall Breaking'- Being from Wonderland, Rowan has the power to hear the narrators and talk back to them. She honestly wishes she didn't have this power, as the idea of being a fictional character stresses her out. Fairy tale – Through The looking Glass How the Story Goes Through the Looking Glass and what Alice Found there How does Rowan come into it? Rowan was born shortly after the story to the previous Red Queen, Rouge Ruby. Know one truly knows who Rowan's father is, and everyone just kind of expected. She was only a year old when her mother adopted Chase, who was only a few months younger then her. Views on Destiny TBA Parallels * Rowan's "exterstantional crisis" or, realization she is a fictional character, is a references to how Alice realizes she only exists in the Red King's imagination. Relationships Family Queen Rouge Ruby Redford (Mother) TBA Unknown Father whats with me and characters with daddy issues Chase Redford (Adoptive Brother) * Overprotective big brother ** she's older then him by a few months but the "big" refers to his height Reed Redford (Maternal Uncle) TBA Friends Dora Mouse idk probs Alistair Wonderland idk if i can spell his name Willemina Rabbit other wonderlandiers if you want em to be friends. Acquaintances Taylor Grimm man Pet Rowan has a pet unicorn named Rook. Roommate Silent Bookworm Princess meets Stressed Bookworm Princess Romance Rowan is a lesbian but she just doesn't really care for romance. Enemies TBA Outfits red and white i guess School Life Class-ic Schedule tba Dormroom TBA Alternate Universes Reality AU Rowan Rouge Trivia * She's a lesbian. * She has semi-several anxiety. * Her favorite Beatle (Whittle?) would be George and her favorite Monkee would be a tie between Davy Jones and Peter Tork. Quotes TBA Notes * Originally, Rowan was a two dimensional typical, mad wonderlandier before being the basis for the idea of a Wonderlandier freaking out about being a fictional character. * Originally, her last name was Mahogany, a shade of red, before being changed to Redford, which is the canon Red Queen's child last name. * Her first names, Rowan Jo, come from the Spanish word for red, Rojo. Ro'''wan '''Jo? Get it? ** Rowan on its own even means something around "red haired one". ** Her middle name, Crimson, is a shade of red. ** Both of her moths name, Rouge and Ruby, are shades of red. ** Her nickname, Rojo, is pronounced the same way as the Spanish word while her other nickname, Row Jo, is pronounced the same it's spelled. * Theres a monkees song called "Through the Looking Glass" and if you thought I wasn't going to include that in here well you're wrong Gallery noCategory:Females Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Roybels Category:Royalty Category:Wonderlandian Category:Lesbian